We're in This Love Together
by Britannia Eitwards
Summary: Keely and Phil's lives are perfect, nice house, they're happy, until....


One day, Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow sat together in their Manhattan apartment, watching "Hawaii 5 0, when Keely said, "Phil, is our relationship really going anywhere?"

"What?" Phil said.

"Well, we've been together since we were 16, and now we're 23 and 27."

"Well, um, do you mean like marriage?"

"Yeah, marriage and…….children."

"Children?"

"Well, maybe not yet, but I don't see why that should stop us from the process that creates children."

"Oh, I guess you're right."

Keely and Phil left their living room and went into their bedroom.

The next day was really unusual from the start. Keely awoke before Phil, it was 7:30. She took the sheet with her, and went into the bathroom. About 50 minutes later, Keely was ready for work. She dressed in a black pin-stripe skirt suit, with a white blouse, and brown pumps

Phil still hadn't awakened, Keely had begun to worry. After their night last night, she had wondered if it had changed their friendship, of course it had! They were not married, but living together, so their friendship was now obviously more than friendship, it always had been. Keely decided to go and prepare her briefcase for work. She had been preparing it for about 20 minutes when Phil joined her fully dressed in his dress shirt and pants, his shoes were oxfords.

"Wow, you look….wow." Phil said when he entered the living room.

"Thanks, you look great too." Keely said

Phil and Keely kissed for a really long time in the living room, when the door-bell rang.

"I've got it." Phil said, Keely sighed love-struck.

Phil opened the door, and Tanner stood in front of him

"Get the hell away from my house and away from Keely," Phil said

"Just let me talk to her," Tanner said

"Do the words, 'restraining order,' mean anything to you?"

"Do the words 'shut up' mean anything to you?"

"Yes, they mean, get away from my house and stay the frigging hell away from Keely."

"Just let me talk to her,"

"No,"

"Yes, get the hell out of the way, so I can talk to her, she needs to hear me out."

"No, and if you don't leave now, I'm calling the police."

"Ooooh, I'm shaking now, Phil."

Phil just stared at Tanner, so close to strangling him.

"Phil who is at the-" Keely started, but stopped when she saw Tanner.

"Hi, I need to-" Tanner started.

"Get away from me," Keely said

"No, wait a minute, I need to-"

"Get out." Keely said

"Keel-"

"Don't call me that. Get out of my house, and stay away from me,"

"Keely, I need to talk to you. Please, just hear me out,"

"No."

"Keely, please."

Keely didn't answer, she just looked at Tanner, then at Phil, Phil's eyes had never looked like that before, he was so incredibly furious with Tanner, he could have killed him.

"O.K."

"What?" Phil yelled, more shocked then mad.

"Phil, just to see what he has to say, you and I have taken our relationship to the next level, and I don't do that unless I truly love someone, so baby, it's you."

Tanner's eyes widened, "You had sex with him!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, why is, is that a problem? Seeing as you were two-timing me, and didn't give the slightest bit of courtesy that that could have scarred me for life, so that would give you 100 license to judge who I choose to sleep with?" Keely said

"No, I just, I… Well-" Tanner said

"It surprises you that we are finally together, we've only had feeling for each other since 9th grade, and you're just realizing this now?" Keely said.

"Keel, if you're going to talk to him, can you just get it over with, and not share with him the complete details of our relationship." Phil said

"Yeah, sorry. We're going to Central Park, so if you decide to kidnap me, there will be _plenty _of witnesses." Keely said

Tanner laughed nervously, and followed Keely out the front door. Phil watched them resentfully for a while, before they disappeared from sight. Phil picked up his briefcase and left the apartment locking the door behind him. Phil walked about a block down the street, and was stopped by these two giant thugs. Now, Phil and Keely were very similar in height, she was 5'7'' and he was about the same, so these thugs could have only been 6'4'' and seemed giant to him, but these people had to be 6'8'', or near that.

"You!" one of them yelled,

Phil stood there frozen, he had no idea what to do, he just stood there.

"You coming with us." the other said

"What?" Phil said.

"Bosses orders." one of them said, grabbing Phil and pulling him into an ally.

The two thugs put duck tape on his mouth, and tied his hands and feet together. Then they blind folded him and put him into a burlap sack, and threw it into the back of their blue Chevrolet F 150. They drove for about 4 hours before finally arriving at the destination, a run down ware-house somewhere in the Bronx.

When they arrived, they took Phil out of the back, and threw him on top of a crate. Then one of the thug's cell phones rang.

"Yo, yes, yes Boss, of course, and P. will write the letter, uh-huh, no problem, boss it's all taken care of, over and out." he said.

"Was Kirkpatrick satisfied?" the other said.

"Of course, P. we got her boy-toy."

"Hmm-umdnjbdns" Phil mumbled under the duck tape.

"What? Here," P. said ripping the duck tape off Phil's mouth.

"Boy-toy?" Phil said.

"Yeah, foo, got a problem with that?" P. said

"Yes." Phil said

"Shut up," the other said smacking Phil across the face. "Don't talk," he continued.

"Dude, let him talk, he's going to be staying with us for a long, long time. Let him be comfortable here." P. said

"I want to go back to Keely." Phil said

"I'm afraid that can't be done." the other said.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's Kirkpatrick's orders, he needs to get Keely back, so that means, he's forging a letter to Keely, stating it's from you, saying that you can't continue the relationship, and you have to break up. Then, Keely is all his."  
"Why would he do that to her?"

"You mean you?"

"No, her. If he truly cares about her, who she's with shouldn't matter as long as she's happy."

"Well, then, when she's with him, she'll be happy."

"I don't think she will,"

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, Phil."

Meanwhile, Tanner was bogusly trying to explain his reasons for breaking Keely's heart, just wasting time, so P. could forge the letter, Keely wasn't believing a word of it, but was thinking of Phil the entire time. When he was finally finished, Keely ran back to the apartment, and found not Phil, but a letter. It read:

Dear Keely,

You and I have had many lovely years together, but as sad as this is for me to admit, my heart isn't fully in this relationship. I need to move on, I feel that you will be better off with someone else, I still love you, just not the way I used to, I'm so sorry.

Love always,

Phil

After reading this, tears began welling up in Keely's eyes. She began crying, she had no idea what to do, she just sat down, holding the letter to her heart, and sobbing.

After about a week, Keely had gotten passed crying, she was moving toward depression, she began dressing very drab and wearing hardly any make-up. She hadn't left her house the entire week, and she kept the blinds closed, and the apartment was reasonably dark. The darkness was beginning to bother Keely, so she decided to get out of the house, for at least an hour. So Keely put on black yoga pants, a black v-neck shirt, black wedge flip-flops, and black eye-liner, she pulled her hair back into a pony-tail, and wore a black necklace.

Keely walked down the street, and into the coffee house, she picked up "The New York Times, and sat down at one of the tables. A woman was reading the same section of the times she was, was sitting one table away from her. Keely was remembering the letter, the words on it continued to run through her head, just thinking about it made her cry. The women reading the same "Times" section noticed her starting to cry, and went and sat at Keely's table.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" The women said. The women had blonde hair, light blue eyes, and was very pretty. Her face in general, made Keely feel better, she seemed nice, but Keely had just met her.

"No, um I mean, I guess," Keely said

"What's the matter?" the women said.

"Well, I-. I'm sorry, how incredibly rude of me, Keely Teslow."

"Oh, Dana Woodward."

"Nice to meet you,"

"You too. So, did someone die, what's wrong?"

"Well, my boyfriend just left me this note saying that he doesn't want to see me anymore."

"Well, how long have you been together?"

"7 years, we've been living together for 4 years, though."

"Oh, well, did you love each other?"

"Yes, well I thought we did."

"It all started when.."

Keely told Dana the entire story of Pheely (Phil and Keely), Dana was the first person who had really seemed to understand the entire thing.

"Well, Keely, it sounds like he didn't just leave, there has to be more to it,"

"Like what?"

"Well, do you know anyone who would do this to you?"

"No, I-," Keely stopped herself, it hit her, it had to have been Tanner. "Yes, my ex-boyfriend, he wasn't even in love with me, and he has this whole grudge against Phil."

"Oh my God."

"Yes, well, there's no telling what could have happened to Phil, what if he's dead, or they're torturing him?"

"Well, you have to find him,"

"I know. Where would I look?"

"Old ware-houses are usually where people like him have 'lairs', so to speak,"

"O.K., but I know it wouldn't be here in Manhattan,"

"The Bronx."

"I can't go alone,"

"Well, you need a police squad, I'll call them for you."

"Thank-you so much, you have been such a huge help to me, thank-you."

"Anytime." Dana said smiling at Keely.

Keely smiled back.

About fifteen minutes later, Keely and Dana had called the police squad, and they were outside, talking to Keely. They had to all go in a regular car, or Tanner would realize that they were cops.

When they arrived at the ware-house, Keely opened the door, and walked in, the squad guarded the outside.

"Hello?" Keely said.

"What?" one of Tanner's thugs said, cocking a gun and holding it to Keely's head.

"I'm here to see Tanner," Keely said.

The thug lowered the gun, and shoved her forward, toward Tanner.

"Hey." Tanner said

"Why are you doing this?" Keely said, beginning to cry.

"What?"

"I know you kidnapped Phil, and he's here somewhere, but keeping him from me is not the way to get me to fall in love with you, I'll tell you that much."

"Even if I were to admit that Phil was here, what would you do about it?"

"So you're admitting he's here?"

"Yeah, O.K., yeah, he's here. But Keely, I love you, and I know you love me, and even though I had to kidnap him to get you to see that, it is worth it."

"You're under arrest for kidnapping, sabotaging and tormenting this woman and her husband." the chief said.

One of the other cops retrieved Phil from a closet, and he and Keely hugged

"I can't believe I believed that letter," Keely said beginning to cry.

"Keel, I can't believe any of this happened either, I can't even begin to wonder why Tanner is such a demented asshole, that he would do this." Phil said

Keely and Phil kissed for a while before one of the officers brought Tanner, hand cuffed or course, passed Phil and Keely.

"Damn you, I can't believe you sent cops to arrest me, I hope both of you rot in Hell." Tanner said.

"Shut up and keep walkin'" One of the cops said, "Don't mind him," he said to Phil and Keely rolling his eyes.

Phil and Keely laughed, and Phil put his arm around Keely, and they went home.

About three months later, Phil and Keely's lives were pretty much back to normal. Except, Keely had taken a pregnancy test, and it was positive. They went to the doctor, and it was a girl. And Keely insisted on naming her, Dana.

The End


End file.
